


Daddy Issues

by spy_barbie



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Humor, Kinky, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spy_barbie/pseuds/spy_barbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia has a night ritual...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

A /N: Written for the fringe_kinkmeme.  
Prompt: Olivia/Peter; authority figures, domination  
Either Olivia is fine.

 

Olivia had this night ritual of brushing her hair on bed for what felt like hours, before going to sleep. That night she was oblivious to him watching her while he pretended to read the newspaper, actually; not that she would mind if he watched her but there was a beauty in her unawareness as she ran down the hairbrush on her long golden strands and the appreciation on her face, deep concentration in her closed eyes. She was doing it not to untangle her hair anymore but because it soothed her, Peter noticed with a tiny smile. Olivia sat carefree, dressed in only panties and one of his shirts simply because he asked her to wear it, freshly showered and smelling like a spring morning. She looked at him when she caught his stare, smiling coyly.

“What?”

“Nothing, I’m just watching you. Wish I was that hairbrush you hold so possessively…”

Her smile got broader, as she divided her hair in two and braided it, pushing the hairbrush aside, not breaking the stare.

That smile. It could light up a room when she smiled. Peter loved that he was the one to bring it to her face; it made her look so much younger, especially when her hair was down and she was half-naked on his bed. She turned to him again when she was done, both braids hanging over her shoulders.

“You look like a little girl,” he said, chuckling.

Olivia laughed herself, walking towards him, barefoot, resting against the arm of the armchair he was sitting on. Peter immediately put the paper aside, holding her.

“Well… I’m your little girl, then.”

It was one of those moments that would make people around them feel sick, for they were gazing lovingly at each other, his arm wrapped around her waist and hers around his shoulders as she fondly caressed his face. Peter pulled her to his lap and she curled around him like a cat, spreading heat over his crotch.

He couldn’t help it, he loved that woman so much it hurt him sometimes. The only thing he could do about it was smile. Every single time he looked at her, he would smile like an idiot.

”My little girl?” he chuckled, nuzzling her cheek.

“Yeah,” she said sweetly, almost child-like, kissing lightly his neck.

“Daddy likes it, then,” he replied, getting her cue. Olivia smiled, letting her lips brush lightly against his, grinding her hip against his groin not that gently, making him groan at the contact. Peter felt a surge of blood straight to his cock and he knew she was aware of his reaction by the knowing look she gave him, eyes deep and dark green with lust.

“I love you so much, Daddy, I want to see you happy.”

“You do?”

“Mmhmm.”

“You know what would make Daddy really happy?” he said, opening his pants and pushing it down slightly, freeing his cock. Olivia slipped to the floor, kneeling between his legs, resting her elbows over his thighs “Do you want to make me happy?”

“Yes, I do. I want to make you really happy,” she replied softly. Peter chuckled lightly, cupping her face. He chuckled at her almost innocent smile and how good at it she was. He thought the CIA was missing a wonderful spy.

Peter pushed her down slowly and his head lolled backwards at the feel of her tongue circling the head of his cock, wrapping her lips around his tip, sucking at it, but he held it to meet her eyes. The feel of her hands around him, keeping him still while pumping his base made him impossibly harder, buckling against her. In one fast move she let her tongue run around his length, as if spreading liquid fire, before pulling him into her velvet-like mouth as much as she could, making Peter writhe under her touch. He was close, so close, didn’t want it to end so fast, but she sucked him hungrily, eagerly, part acting as if she had no idea of what she was doing but completely aware of his reactions and how he responded to her touch. When his cock pulsed in her mouth and his whole body trembled, she knew he was about to come. Peter let out a half-strangled moan, as Olivia sucked harder at his tip, tasting the first shots of his orgasm in her tongue; she raised her eyes to look at him, while she swallowed his juices as he lost himself inside her, grasping a handful of her hair.

Olivia carefully zipped back his pants and moved back to his lap, waiting for his breathing to come back to its normal. She ran her fingers lightly over his arms and he instinctively wrapped them around her waist.

“Are you happy?” she said, biting her plump lower lip, reddish and slightly swollen. Peter touched it with his forefinger, sliding it down to hold her chin. She did look different; she was light, less burdened, happier. He felt another wave of tenderness rising up inside him, trying to stay in-character to play along with her. He traced her neck and collarbone with the tip of his fingers, stopping at the slope of her breasts, pushing over one button to open it, then another one, catching a glimpse of her hardening nipples.

“I’m very happy. You make me very happy, my little princess,” he said, his gaze upon her was hungry, as he let his other hand rest over her thigh, squeezing her lightly. “Turn around, sweetheart,” he said, helping her turn so she could rest her back against his chest. He felt himself holding his breath when he heard her broken breathing, excitement flowing over her.

“I want to make you happy too, do you know why? Because you’re Daddy’s little princess,” he said, resting a hand over her belly, the other sneaking down to touch her between her legs, feather-like touch, and she threw her head back, resting it against his shoulder where he could feel her hot breath blowing against his face.

Peter ran his hand up her body, caressing her stomach, his other hand opening the last unopened buttons of her shirt until he could pull it aside, exposing her naked torso to him. Olivia let out a shuddered breath at his light touch, goose bumps rising on her skin, her chest heaving.

“I can see you like it,” he whispered against her ear. ‘Do you like it when I touch you like this?”

He smiled, fondling her breasts, one each time, letting his fingers graze her nipples.

“Yeah… it feels so good…”

His other hand sneaked under her panties, finding her already wet and heated between her legs. He touched her folds slowly, spreading her wetness as she gasped at the touch, writhing on him, when he rubbed her clit.

“What about this? Is it good?”

“Mmhmm,” she whimpered, turning her face to him, huge green eyes staring back at Peter, while he was concentrated on the task of pleasing her. He pushed a finger inside her, gently teasing, and felt her trembling, squeezing him from inside.

Then she held his hand and pulled him away, standing up, looking frightened. Olivia pulled her shirt together, to cover her skin.

“What happened? Olivia?” he asked, now really concerned.

“I… I felt something… weird…”

“What is it?”

“It… it tingled… down there!” she said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

Realization lit his face and Peter chuckled when he understood what she meant. He shook his head, going back to their role play.

“Oh, sweetheart… it’s ok!”

He stood up and walked to her, who looked so scared it was really endearing.

“I don’t know… could you check it?”

Peter tried to hold back a laughter which ended up coming out as a snort.

“Check it?”

“Yeah. I never felt it before, Daddy, what if it broke or something?” Olivia said, sitting on the bed and moving further, giving him some room. Peter sat close to her and she slid to the other side, looking scared. “Will it hurt?”

“No, sweetheart, it won’t hurt,” he replied, holding her knees.

“Promise?”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I do, Daddy,” she said, leaning against the bed.

Peter pulled her legs apart carefully, sliding his hands down her thighs. He felt a sudden rush of excitement in his body as he hovered above her, watching her lying on his bed, messy braids carelessly thrown around her face. She looked beautiful, flushed, as he leaned down to plant a quick kiss on her lips, on her chin and on her chest, rubbing his stubble against her skin. He carefully removed her cotton panties, watching as her legs quivered slightly, kissing her skin, the way down to her center; he could smell her arousal, clean, feminine, intoxicating him, as he planted soft kisses all over her. Peter stopped for a moment and ran a finger over her folds. Olivia buckled slightly and groaned softly at the touch.

“From what I can see it’s ok, sweetheart.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am, sweetie.”

“Can you kiss the boo-boo?”

Peter laughed out loud. He shook his head and looked at her, mildly amused, mildly in disbelief.

“Boo-boo?”

“Shut up!” Olivia playfully slapped his shoulder “yes, kiss the boo-boo!”

He laughed again, as he pulled her closer to his lips, touching her clit with his tongue. Olivia moaned at the first contact, her moaning getting louder as he ran his tongue over her folds, tasting her wetness, the roughness of his stubble a harsh and delicious contrast with his tongue, making her legs quiver. He held her thighs tighter, licking and sucking at her until he could feel her orgasm building up; his own penis twitched at the sounds of her coming around him, under his tongue.

Peter kissed her stomach, next to her on the bed, as he waited for her to calm down and notice him by her side. She tenderly caressed his hair, her eyes now focusing on him.

“You’re so fucked up,” he laughed, when their eyes met.

“I didn’t hear you complaining though.”

“Oh, no complaints, whatsoever! I kinda like it,” he said, gathering her in his arms and rolling on the bed so she was on top of him. Olivia sat up, straddling his hips. She still had her shirt opened, revealing part of her breasts.

“Shit, I have to untangle my hair again,” she said, undoing the braids.

Peter gave her a knowing smile, which sent her laughing, vibrating against him. To him, it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

 

THE END


End file.
